


Music Sickness

by vandiamond



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandiamond/pseuds/vandiamond
Summary: Devildom music is not meant for human consumption. MC feels a bit under the weather after being exposed and Lucifer checks on them. Fluffy. Gender neutral MC.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 112





	Music Sickness

Asmo had MC check out some music playing from his headphones. Music from the Devildom. Not made for human ears.

MC removed the headphones from their ears, set them down, looked at Asmo, and said, “I don’t like it,” and walked away without another word.

Asmo and the others were confused, but MC was kind of a weird one, so they just went on with their day.

Later on, Lucifer showed up to the common area everyone was seated in and needed to have a meeting with everyone in the House of Lamentation. Doing a once-over of the room, he notes one head missing.

“Where’s MC?” He asked.

Beel continued to chew and Mammon ended up answering, “You know what? I haven’t seen them since we were talkin’ music and they listened to some from the Devildom...”

“Mammon...you made them listen to demonic music?” Lucifer was irked at his brother. 

“What?! Why’re you lookin’ at me for? Asmo gave them some headphones with it playin’. It wasn’t me!”

Lucifer gave him a hard look, but then directed his attention to Asmo. 

“Asmo… you know humans cannot listen to music from the Devildom.”

“I...Well, oops, I guess I sort of forgot,” Asmo said, putting his hands up. 

Turning on his heel, Lucifer said, “I’ll deal with you later.”

Lucifer walked down the hallways of the House of Lamentation, making a beeline for MC’s room. When a human hears music intended for demons, they can become sick and even die if the exposure was long or loud enough. Lucifer had no idea how much MC had listened to, but if they were ill he didn’t want to crowd them with all of his boisterous brothers if it could be helped. 

Finally reaching their door, Lucifer rapped on it loudly a few times. Taking in a sigh, about to knock again a little louder, he heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

MC opens the door, looking flushed and pretty out of it. 

“Lucifer? What’re you doing here?” MC slurred their words slightly while gazing up at him. The music clearly had a negative effect on them. They sneezed.

“It seems a certain brother of mine let you listen to some of our music. From the Devildom,” Lucifer explained, opening MC’s door and helping himself inside. He closed the door, placing a spell over it so that none of his idiot brothers could come bursting in. 

“It didn’t sound good, way too much screaming,” MC replied, grasping their head in both hands. 

Lucifer walked over to them and took both of their hands in his and lead them over to the bed. Sitting down, they resumed putting their hands up to their head and leaning their elbows on their knees.

“Under the covers,” Lucifer ordered, but with no bite. 

Once he was content with putting them to bed, Lucifer went to take his leave. One of MC’s hands reached out and latched onto his jacket, prompting him to turn around. 

“What is it?” Lucifer asked, but he wasn’t mad.

MC, still clearly out of it, replied, “Stay with me.”

Lucifer considered them for a moment, then moved back towards them and sat on the edge of their bed. They still clung to the fabric of his jacket. He removed one of his gloves and pressed the back of his hand to their forehead. 

“You’re burning up, MC. You need to get some rest.”

MC only looked at Lucifer with a glazed over expression.

“I’ll feel better if you stay with me.”

Lucifer gave a small sigh and the ghost of a smile. Oh, how mad his brothers would be if they saw this predicament.

“I suppose it can’t be helped,” He said after a short moment of thought. He removed his jacket, placing it over his arm, then slid his shoes off and propped his feet onto their bed, leaning back into a stack of pillows at the head of the bed.

He put his arm around MC’s shoulders and leaned them into his chest, they sighed contentedly and burrowed in. Lucifer draped his jacket over their form and couldn’t resist running his fingers through their hair. Slowly, their eyes began to close and their breathing evened out and they moved their arm so it rested over his chest by their face.

A while later, MC started to wake up. Before opening their eyes, they observed how pleasantly warm they felt, and not because of the fever. Waking up a bit more, they realized they were laying on something warm. Breathing. With a heartbeat. They heard the page of a book turn right by their ear, and opened their eyes and sat up suddenly, making direct eye contact with-

“Lucifer? What are you doing here?” their heart was racing and their face felt flush again. The fever had not returned, however.

“Ah, you’re awake,” Lucifer said, nonchalant, as he closed the book he found on their nightstand, returning it to the small table. “You seem a bit livelier than before. Still quite flushed though.” 

He put one of his hands to their cheek, then their forehead. Both of his gloves were off, something MC hadn’t ever remembered seeing before. His nails were red, they observed. 

“Though you’re still a bit warm, it seems your fever has broken.”

As the adrenaline from the sudden wake-up subsided, a headache soon took it’s place. MC put their hands up to their temples and leaned down, clearly in pain.

“You clearly need some more rest, however,” Lucifer said, lightly pulling them back down to his chest and placed his arm around their shoulders again. 

MC was shaking slightly, and this headache was becoming too much. It felt like a hangover’s evil cousin.

“What happened?” they questioned.

“Humans are not supposed to listen to any music made in the Devildom. Luckily it seems you weren’t exposed to a lot of it, so you’ll be fine.” 

“Ugh, I don’t feel fine.”

“Maybe not now, but give it some more time.”

“...Why are you helping me?”

“It wouldn’t reflect well on Diavolo if one of our human exchange students succumbed to illness while in the Devildom.” 

MC exhaled sharply through their nose, almost chiding the easy excuse Lucifer always used when he was caught “coddling” them. Either way, they weren’t going to waste this opportunity to enjoy the attention and warmth he was sharing with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little story only after a few weeks of playing and hadn't finished most of the game, about mid-February. I thought it was cute and mindlessly fluffy enough to post so I decided to edit it up with my last bit of quarantine. I love the caring, soft side to Lucifer. It doesn't really make sense that Devildom music would make a human sick, but I needed a reason for our little MC to become ill.


End file.
